Un courage sans effet
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Parfois on se croit fort, mais souvent on l'est bien moins...  Jeremy/Bonnie/Katherine


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la neuvième nuit du FOF, sur le thème "arme" à écrire en une heure. Si vous désirez davantage de renseignements sur le FOF ou sur les nuits, n'hésitez pas, je me ferai un plaisir de vous renseigner.

* * *

**Pairing: Katherine/Bonnie/Jeremy**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J. L. Smith **

**

* * *

**

Résumé 

Parfois on se croit fort, mais souvent on l'est bien moins...

* * *

**Un courage sans effet**

Elle ne savait même plus si elle voulait continuer. Elle restait molle entre ses bras, les yeux fermés et la peur au ventre. Il était seul dans ce baiser, elle le laissait manipuler ses lèvres sans que lui vienne l'idée de lui répondre. Ses joues étaient encore trempées de ses larmes même si ses yeux étaient secs depuis longtemps. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, le laissant l'aimer sans rien pouvoir lui promettre en retour? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement : elle n'avait pas le droit d'être là.

**Flashback **

Elle s'était laissée emporter, convaincue de ses forces. Elle était Bonnie Bennet, descendante de la puissante Emily. Elle était une sorcière. Et une sorcière pouvait tuer un vampire d'un seul regard. Les sceaux de la tombe s'étaient brisés facilement. Quelques formules tirées du vieux grimoire de sa grand-mère, quelques perles de sueur glissant sur son front par l'effort et quelques gouttes de sang coulant doucement de son nez, traçant leur chemin jusqu'à sa lèvre supérieure, et la porte s'était ouverte. Envolé le mur invisible. Quand Bonnie ouvrit les yeux, Katherine l'observait de l'intérieur, hésitante.

-C'est fait, murmura la sorcière, tu es lire de sortir.

Katherine avança prudemment une main, laquelle traversa l'air. Ce fut avec plus de confiance et un sourire satisfait qu'elle mit son corps en mouvement. Dans sa robe de bal, plissée par les jours de captivité, elle semblait plus dangereuse que jamais. Comme si le mal s'était incarné en elle à plus forte essence.

_**Elle est dangereuse…**_

Katherine s'arrêta devant Bonnie. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté, puis dodelina sur sa poitrine. Elle l'observait, de ce regard de traqueur, emplit de curiosité et de désir. Celui de tuer. Bonnie voulut reculer, mais ce morigéna : elle était forte.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de l'erreur que tu as faite, douce Bonnie. Tu n'aurais jamais dut me libérer.

Les mots susurrés firent l'effet d'un poignard sur la sorcière. Ils sonnèrent comme une réalité fatidique à laquelle elle avait voulu échapper. En voulant sauver la ville, elle avait accentué le danger qui y planait. Elle en avait la certitude.

Dès que le nom de Klaus avait été prononcé, Bonnie avait sut qu'elle aurait à agir. Sa seule solution avait été de livrer Katherine aux Originaux, eux qu'elle avait jadis trompés. C'était l'espoir qu'ils mettent un peu plus de temps à parvenir à Elena, ce qui leur permettrait, à Stefan et à Damon, d'avoir une chance de plus pour la sauver. Katherine était leur arme de combat.

Elle était venue lui offrir sa fausse liberté en échange de son aide et de ce qu'elle savait, persuadée qu'elle pourrait la piéger. Mais on ne trompait pas Katherine Pierce aussi facilement, pas deux fois.

Bonnie sentit sa tête tirée vers l'arrière. La poigne sur ses cheveux était douloureuse.

-Nous avions un marché, Katherine.

Le rire explosa dans ses oreilles, cruel et amusé.

-Et tu crois que vous pouviez m'avoir aussi facilement? Je vous vois agir, Bonnie, vous voulez m'utiliser contre Klaus.

Bonnie ferma les yeux. En une inspiration elle ressembla en elle son pouvoir, forçant sa concentration. La gifle s'abattit durement sur sa joue, l'obligeant à rouvrir les yeux, dépitée. Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas marché? Elle aurait du avoir un contrôle sur Katherine.

-Je suis sur Terre depuis des siècles, Bonnie. Ce ne sont pas tes piètres pouvoirs qui m'arrêteront. Tu es bien loin des capacités d'Emily.

La tête du vampire se pencha sur le cou offert, salivant de ce repas exceptionnel. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent sans douceur dans la chaire. Bonnie n'avait aucun moyen de défense, pétrifiée, elle attendait sa fin, laquelle elle supporterait mieux que le souvenir d'un échec.

Les dents furent brutalement arrachées de son cou et un bruit de craquement raisonna loin devant elle. La scène allait trop vite pour ses yeux d'humaine. Damon était là, maintenant Katherine plaquée contre le mur, une main contre sa gorge. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais Bonnie ne put le remercier. Paniquée, elle se mit à courir, cherchant une sécurité qui serait longue à trouver…

**Fin du flashback **

Elle avait trouvé refuge dans les ras de Jeremy, l'avait laissé l'embrasser y trouvant un certain réconfort. C'était le claquement d'une porte à l'étage du dessous qui l'avait fait réaliser son geste. Non, elle ne voulait pas continuer. Pas avec le petit frère d'Elena. Pas avec Jenna qui pouvait les surprendre à tout moment.

Elle l'avait repoussé, bondissant sur ses pieds et replaçant son chandail. Son regard effrayé croisa une dernière fois le sien avant qu'elle quitte la chambre, encore plus bouleversée qu'à son arrivée…

* * *

_Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, les dents de Katherine et les pouvoirs de Bonnie sont des armes. Laissez une review et vous ne serez pas le prochain repas d'un vampire affamé ayant passé des semaines enfermés dans une tombe..._


End file.
